


(creAtive TitLe)

by Katness2019



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Asspollo, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, My First AO3 Post, lots of hugs, no ships, protective Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katness2019/pseuds/Katness2019
Summary: Alternate ending to chapter 81: Persephone goes with Apollo instead, and ends up having a sleepover with Eros and Hermes.Sorry, I'm bad at summaries, titles, and tagging, this is my first Ao3 post so I'm sorta clueless, but the story is better than it seems.





	(creAtive TitLe)

“Persie, can we go now?” Apollo hissed out.  
I had to. There was no escape. If I said no, the punishment would be brutal, I didn’t want to go through that. I couldn’t go through that. My eyes shot down to the bottom of Hades’ pristine, rich blue car. I didn’t have enough confidence to look the man n his furious yellow eyes. If I looked in them I feared I would see everything that he would want to do with me.   
Lost in my thoughts, I was shocked when Hades responded with glowing eyes, “She doesn’t want to go with you Apollo, deal with it.”  
I opened the blue car door and shook my head no, “I have to Hades.”  
I walked over to the tall blue figure to give him my thanks and goodbyes, and as I went in for a hug I heard him whisper, “I don’t trust him Persephone.”  
“Me neither.”  
I spun around on my tiptoes, not willing to see Hades face. He probably didn’t care, he was king of the underworld, he had his own problems. I reluctantly sat in Apollo’s gold car, which reeked of A.X.E. bodyspray and hyacinth which I thought was a strange combination. Soon Apollo got in the car too. He wasn’t happy.  
“So you sleeping with him too you slut?” Apollo muttered nonchalantly, but I could hear the rage and fury lurking in his voice.  
I quickly responded, “No.”  
He raised an eyebrow as he growled, “That was a pretty fast response.”  
“Sorry…” I peeped out, just as quick as I spit out the first.  
Without noticing my eyes glanced at Apollo. He was gripping the steering harshly, and his teeth were gritted. My eyes flashed away. He didn’t seem all too happy...  
I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding once I saw the god pull into his sister’s driveway. I needed to get out of the small golden car, I needed to get away from...him. I hurriedly threw the door open, praying that Artemis was home.  
“Oh, hey Persephone.”  
My face lit up, “Hermes!”  
I ran into his arms, gripping his back. I felt him hug me back, a little less tight than I was hugging him. I slowly pulled away, the corners of my lips tugging up to a smile that would not quite reach my eyes.  
“Are you okay?” Hermes inquired with his eyebrows creased with panic. I was happy to know he cared, I always thought of him as an older brother.  
I nodded with a weak smile, “Just happy to see you.”  
“Are you sure you seem...iffy?” Hermes frowned, I could sense his red puppy-like eyes studying me.   
Before I could answer I heard Apollo answer with a rough, skeptical voice, “He’s right.”  
All the happiness and relief flooded from my body when I remembered Apollo was there. I just wanted him gone, but he just stayed like the parasite he was.  
“I’m fine, except I’m kinda tired I suppose,” I replied, not daring to look at the purple god.  
“Ah, okay, I’ll get out of your hair then,” Hermes hummed out with a large smile stretched on his red features.  
“No!” I yelped out speedily.  
Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Apollo’s glowing yellow eyes begin to slant.  
“You could spend the night!” I proposed with a few wild hand motions, “I won’t mind!”  
Hermes paused before emitting a sad sigh, “Artemis would.”  
I waved my hand, “Nonsense, If... Apollo can stay because he’s Artemis’ brother, you should be able to stay because you’re basically my brother.”  
Hermes’ eyes widened as he gasped out, “You think of me a brother?”  
I panicked. Maybe he didn’t see our relationship like tha-  
“I think of you as a sister,” He cooed, “Okay, I’ll stay the night!”  
“Great, I just have to make a phone call, you can pick a movie to watch,” I told him with a smile, that, this time, reached my eyes.  
“Okay!”  
I spun on my toes, hurrying to get out of the room with Apollo in it. I was so lucky Hermes decided to stay otherwise who knows what could have happened...   
I opened the room to the door and felt relief as I breathed in the familiar scent of Orchids, Narcissus, Alchamissa, and other flowers. I pushed my door shut, and locked it as I pulled out my phone. I winced when the brightness hit my eyes, but I recovered speedily.  
After maybe three rings I heard him answer.  
“Persephone?”  
“How’d you know it was me?” I marveled  
“Caller ID,” Eros chuckled, even though I couldn’t see him, I could sense him smiling, “Why are you calling?”  
“..Um” I bit my lip, “He’s here.”  
I heard a gasp, “Hades?!”  
“No...I wish.”  
There was silence on the end, for a second I thought he hung up, but then I heard his dead serious voice, “I’ll be there in five.”  
“No, no, no,” I sputtered, “Hermes is here.”  
“Perse….” A beat, “He was there the first time.”  
I felt my heart tense. He was right. The exact same thing could happen again. Gods...I’m oblivious!  
“I…” I paused as I heard my voice, in a matter of seconds my throat has grown dryer than the Savanah desert, rendering my voice raspy and weak.  
“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” I croaked out weakly. I think he could tell that was a lie, I already felt helpless because of the chances it may happen again.  
“Too bad,” He sighed out, “I’m already here.”  
I heard the line go dead as the doorbell rung. I quickly unlocked my door but paused when I saw I purple figure standing in front of me.  
“...Were you listening to my phone call? I accused  
Apollo put his hand on my shoulder and promised, “I was simply making sure you weren’t talking to that..neanderthal.”  
I pushed past him, deciding to ignore him.   
I ran to the door and was pleased to find Eros and Hermes conversing about something strange I was sure.  
“Eros!” I greeted rushing up to grant him a hug which he excepted quickly.  
“He can stay,” Hermes whispered, “I’ll take the fall sis’”  
“Did he just?” Eros perplexed with eyebrows knitted.  
“Yeah its a thing now,” I beamed, “So brother, what’ll we be watching?”  
“Shrek!”  
I spun to see Eros’ blank expression before he mouthed ‘No.’  
“Would you rather watch, Tall Girl?” Hermes smiled mischievously.  
“That’s way worse,” Eros gasped, “No, how about Love, Simon, I haven’t seen it?”  
“Yeah I’m fine with that,” Hermes grinned.  
“Love, Simon it is!”


End file.
